Regal Bryant
Background Information A convict sent by the pope of Tethe'alla to kill Collete. Regal gets to know the group a little bit more, but then he notices that they know Presea's sister Alicia was killed by her employer, and wants to go to Altamira. They then see in Altamira that Bryant's assistant, George, is threaten by the Exsphere Broker, Vharley. Regal saves George by revealing that he is actually the president of Lezerano Company, Duke Bryant. When Vharley disappears with the help of Kuchinawa, Regal tells the group his real identity. Presea then understands that Regal was the one who killed Alicia. Alicia and Regal were soul mates, which seemed scandalous because of their different social statuses; Alicia was sent without Regal's knowledge to be used as a subject in an exphere experiment in an attempt to separate them. Regal eventually found out and went to rescue Alicia, but by then she became a monster. Alicia, unable to control her body, pleaded for Regal to kill her out of love and he reluctantly complied. Alicia's death was a source of great guilt in Regal's life, and because of it he had a great desire to make it up to Alicia's sister, Presea. ARC 3 First Entry Has been noticing major disappearance from the team, and decides to investigate. Awaiting where to go from his drop-off location, which is in Inaba's shopping district. He ends up inside a burning building known as Tatsumi Textiles, and managed to get innocent bystanders out of the area. He learned somewhat of the Midnight Channel, knowing that the TV is a gateway to yet another world within itself. The sirens have sounded in the distance, so Regal decides to take the collapsed Yellow (who has in possession a strange ring) away from the commotion, toward the strange lights that Yellow mentioned. Personality Regal is a modest gentleman with the knack of getting things done the smart way. He is very patient and kind-hearted toward those that treat him just as much. Not only that, he is very prioritized in everything that he does, since he is also the President of the Lezerano Company. Abilities Flight - Regal carries a Wing Pack, which allows him to carry numerous items. He carries in his pack a rheaird to help him travel around easier. Other items include cooking ingredients and a few healing items. Crescent Moon - A spinning kick that can be linked to a midair attack. TP consumption: 8 Swallow Kick - A powerful upward attack. This move is a powerful jumping kick forward. It's ineffective against small enemies, but great for big or flying ones. TP consumption: 8 Dragon Claws (Souryuu Rengadan)? - series of kicks TP consumption: 38 Spin Kick - Regal spins around with his leg extended, kicking a nearby opponent TP consumption: 6 Eagle Dive - Regal jumps above the enemy, before rapidly shooting into the ground with powerful force, usually with the knee or foot first. This creates a short-range shockwave in the air, while setting the character up to continue the combo with a ground-based arte. TP consumption: 8 Healer - restores health of a nearby ally TP consumption: 15 Mirage - Regal sneaks behind the enemy almost at once TP consumption: 12 Swallow Kick - Regal attacks with a flying kick, sending the opponent into the air. TP consumption: 8 Rising Dragon - Regal does a jumping spin kick that launches the enemy into the air. TP consumption: 10 Triple Kick - Regal spins around to kick the enemy three times TP consumption: 14 *Swallow Dance*---------*Dragon Dance* *Eagle Rage*--------------Eagle Fall *Dragon Fury*------------Dragon Rage (The bullets are more like specials, so they will not be used for a while and will be edited later.) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Game Category:Dai-Gilgamesh Category:Tales Of